Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by immortalpen
Summary: Drabble of 5x11 kiss - the lead up and the aftermath


_**5x11 prediction - that is if the kiss does happen... and is not blocked or interrupted or something - a little sappy, but what the hell - might as well dream big)))**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hello Caroline"

His voice was so unexpected, so completely out of place, it spun her around. She instantly remembered speaking to Silas in these woods, and he looked so similar to how he had that day, dressed solemnly in black, standing a little warily, appearing from nowhere.

"Klaus" she responded, moving toward him, her heart already picking up speed. Why this man should always make her feel so turned upside down, she didn't know, but he had a way of looking at her as though he could read every thought in her head, and heard every rapid beat of her heart, which he probably could, she thought wryly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had some business to attend to, but I didn't want to pass through without saying hello" he said, a voice a little unsure toward the end.

She could guess what he was thinking. Were they still 'friends'? Did their tentative truce hold, or had she changed her mind about him. She found herself thinking for a moment, how lonely it must feel… to constantly doubt whether the people you care about will slip away, their affection ebbing, until they treat you as a stranger when you next meet again.

She nodded, and fixed a small smile to her face, watching him amble toward her.

"So, how goes college… is it everything you dreamt it would be?" he asked with a smile, his brow creasing as he saw a look of pain flash across Caroline's beautiful features. He closed the gap between them, and gently took her upper arms in his hands, bending slightly to look into her pained eyes.

"What is it love?" she seemed to be struggling with herself, she shook her head, not ready to tell. He took a breath, and leaned forward.

"Caroline, tell me… you can tell me, what's the matter?" he asked, and was finally rewarded with her eyes lifting to his.

"College… Elena… Tyler" her voice broke on the last word and she looked away again, pulling out of his arms and turning away to hug herself.

"Tyler… what about him?" he wondered wildly what Tyler might have said about his visit to New Orleans.

"We - we broke up" she finally managed, and turned to pin him with a searing look.

"If you smile right now -" she warned, as he desperately tried to moderate his expression. He took a deep breath, and made sure his face was suitably sympathetic enough.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she looked at him incredulously, before throwing her hands up in frustration, pushing them through her tousled hair.

"Seriously? I break up with the first love of my life… and you are the person to care about my feelings? In what messed up world does that happen?" she demanded, turning back to him, he could see the sadness had been replaced by something else… anger.

"No, actually this is perfect" she was muttering, pacing in front of him.

"I try to be a good friend, I try and support relationships that I think are toxic… but I am just interfering and meddling… But if something happens to me? Does anyone even care?" she was practially shouting at this point. She stopped in front of him, and he could hear the blood pounding through her veins, her skin was flushed with anger, and she had never looked more beautiful.

"They take you for granted" he offered, and was silenced by a look. He quelled an amused smile as she continued her angry rant, she was magnificent.

"And you ask me if I'm ok, you care, you think about me… it's just - it's just" she was so close, and he couldn't resist reaching out and touching her shoulder again, bringing her attention to him.

"It's just… what?" he asked, and she stared at him a long time, and he wished he could know what was going on behind those blue eyes.

"It's just that… you care more about me than they do… you put me first, even above your own revenge." she whispered, and he moved impercibly closer.

"I would always show kindness, forgiveness… even mercy.. for you, Caroline" he said, caught in her gaze as she finally raised her eyes to his, her anger draining away.

"Tyler couldn't. He… chose his revenge on you… over being with me… I wasn't enough" she said quietly, and his heart clenched at the sadness of her words, and he instantly regretted not just killing the ridiculous jock when he's had the chance.

"Caroline, I -" he paused as she suddenly put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"No, don't speak… don't ruin anything. I try to be a good girl, and be so… so perfect for everyone, my mother, my friends.. Tyler… and it's never been enough for anyone, except you. You wanted me, even knowing the worse things I've done, and all the times I tried to push you away, or tricked you, or distracted you… you always wanted me. And I am so tired of fighting myself… fighting my instincts and my desires… what about what I want, what I need?" she asked.

He could only stare back, his mind turning over her words, trying to understand what she was telling him, when suddenly, without warning, or hint, he saw a resolution be reached in her eyes, and she was leaning forward, her eyes on his lips. Her expression was one of resolution, one of independence, one of a woman, reaching for what she desires, without thoughts of consequence or repercussion. A woman… finally free.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus stood, quietly studying the girl before him, golden, dazzling in her goodness, his heart still racing, his hands still aching to wrap around her again, to be lost in her hair again, to press the impression of his lips into hers so soundly no man would ever mistake who she belonged with... so she would never forget that someone loved her, always.

He could see the struggle inside her, the confusion, his girl was growing up, and it was intriguing to watch, as she balanced her need for control over her life, to be able to take the things she wanted, yet, to remain the girl she had always tried to be for everyone else.

She glanced at him quickly, a blush starting on her cheeks, and he knew the moment was over.

"So, what know love?" he asked, his voice carefully neutral as she checked her phone and frowned, scrolling through missed calls. She sank down onto a tree stump, her energy seeming to drain out of her as she realised what they'd done. He sat next to her, and for a moment, the companionable silence held, as they both stared ahead, at the sun-dappled forest.

"Now... you go back to New Orleans, and I go home" she said simply. He nodded, already expecting the dismissal. She had a lot of independence to gain before she would be ready to consider a life with him, really consider it. Still, it was hard to stand, hard to start to walk away. He paused as he reached the edge of the clearing, and allowed himself the weakness of looking back, just for a moment.

"Goodbye, Caroline" he said, smiling at her, in that way that only she inspired. She looked up, and as she took him in, leaving her so freely to make her decision, with no demands, no questions... just acceptance, she smiled back. It was soft and gentle and he wished he could capture it in a bottle to take with him back to the dark and lonely heart of the French Quarter.

"Klaus?" she called, as he started to turn away.

"I'll see you... someday..." she said quietly, and at her words he could hardly believe her meaning.

"I'll be waiting" he promised, his eyes staring into hers, taking in every last detail before they would be robbed of the most breathtaking sight he had seen in his long, long days.

And just like that, he was gone, there was only empty space where he had been, and she might have suspected it had been only a dream, if not for the heat of her body, the sting of her lips and pounding of her heart... and that feeling, that only he left her with... that someone, somewhere out there, cared about her, wanted her above all others... loved her.


End file.
